Crossroad in the Ancient Capital
by chibi-Nao
Summary: It is a story from the idea of movie 7. It is a story about Heiji & Kazuha, little about Shinichi & Ran. Read it yourself. Pls R & R. Chapter 4 is up who's Heiji's first love? [COMPLETED]
1. Day One Destination Kyoto

~*~Crossroad in the Ancient Capital~*~  
  
DISCLAIMERS: All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.  
  
Day One. Destination --- Kyoto  
  
In Tokyo, inside certain temple  
  
There were three weird men held a secret meeting, all of a sudden, a dark shadow appeared in front of them. He was wearing a mask of an old man, with a Japanese sword in his hand. He struck down his sword to the man nearest him. The other two men escaped immediately, "Help! Murder!" The man with the mask got his bow and arrow ready, and aimed his arrow to the escaping men.  
  
In Tokyo Police Headquarters  
  
Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Ran, Edogowa Conan and Suzuki Sonoko were at Megure's office, discussing the recent murder case. "There're two other murder cases in Osaka and Kyoto! These were the fourth and fifth victims already," said Megure to Mouri Kogoro.  
  
"This is a successive murder case," said Shiratori seriously.  
  
"All the victims are from the same organisation --- the Kei Organisation, it was a famous theft organisation," said Megure.  
  
"Is this the organisation that aims at Buddhist statues, and antiques?" asked Conan. "what is this book? The book of Yoshitsune. Why did every victims have a book with them?"  
  
"Yes, the book was a proof as a member of the organisation," answered Shiratori, "but how did you know it?"  
  
Conan was sweating immediately, "I...I get it from Kogoro-jisan."  
  
'How can he tell such things to a kid?' thought Megure. "Mouri, we need your help. Actually there was a Buddhist Statue missing, and there was only a note left in the temple." Megure showed the note to Kogoro, it was a note with only two lines.  
  
"This is a challenge from the murderer!" said Kogoro.  
  
"Go to KYOTO! Go to Sannoh Temple where the statue originally was."  
  
'it's going to be interesting,' thought Conan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ In Osaka, at Hattori's house  
  
"Konnichi wa, Kazuha-chan. Are you coming for Heiji?" Shizuka was welcoming Kazuha to her house. "I think Heiji is staying at his room. Go and find him yourself. Do you want any thing to drink?"  
  
"Arigatoo, Obansan. Orange juice please. I'll go find Heiji myself." To Kazuha, the Hattori's house was almost her second home. She spent lots of her time here, just to be near Heiji.  
  
"Heiji! What're you doing here? Can I come in?" Kazuha was outside Heiji's room, "eh! No one is here. Where does he go?" The door was opened and Kazuha entered. It might be not too good to enter someone's room without their permission, but Heiji never stopped her into his room.  
  
Kazuha loved to stay at Heiji's room, not only because Heiji was here, but also it was very comfortable. Beautiful cherry blossoms could be seen from his room with the door opened. There was a hi-fi and television set at one side of the room, and the bed on the other side. A Japanese-style table in the middle, which Heiji always loved to work there. A study desk was by his bedside, though he seldom used it. There were also some photos with her and Heiji on the desk, though some of them were put by her.  
  
While she was looking at the pictures, someone pull her ponytail. "Ouch! That hurts," Kazuha turned around trying to find who was there, "Heiji!"  
  
"What're you doing in my room? How dare you enter my room without my permission?" Heiji was just pretended to be angry of course, "I just go out to hear a phone call, and then I find you in my room."  
  
"You don't close your door first! Anyway you don't need privacy. I just like to stay at your room to look at the cherry blossoms." Kazuha was trying to find an excuse for entering his room.  
  
They were both sitting on the floor, "ne, Heiji, you've got another puzzles to solve," asked Kazuha. Heiji was putting his hand on his head, trying to think the different ways to solve it. "Yes. It was the recent cases of murder involving the Kei organization."  
  
"I heard otoosan said that a Buddhist statue was stolen in Kyoto," said Kazuha, she always tried to get information from her father, so that she could help Heiji.  
  
"That what I've just heard from the phone call," said Heiji. "More information will be needed, maybe we need to go to Kyoto."  
  
"We?" asked Kazuha. "you and I?"  
  
"Of course you and I, is there anyone in this room?" said Heiji, "or you can't come."  
  
"I can come," Kazuha answered immediately, "I have not been to Kyoto a long time. It's such a beautiful city."  
  
"Aho! We're not going for a vacation!"  
  
The next day, Kazuha came to meet Heiji at his house. "you're late! I told you to come by ten in the morning, it's half past ten now! And what's in that bag, isn't it a bit too large?"  
  
"I need to pack my stuff, it is too rush. You just told me yesterday we're going to Kyoto, and I don't know how long would we stay there," complained Kazuha, she was carrying a large shoulder bag, "let's go to the train station now."  
  
"Train station? We're not going there by train. We'll ride on my motorcycle to there." Kazuha finally noticed that Heiji was already on his motorcycle, waiting for her. "Can I change my clothes first?" Kazuha was wearing a short skirt, which was very obvious that it was not suitable to ride on a motorcycle.  
  
"Aho! You don't have time. Get on!"  
  
To be continued......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. Please R & R. Next Chapter --- Kazuha found out that Heiji had a first love...Ran, Conan met with Heiji, Kazuha... 


	2. Day Two Memories in Kyoto

++Crossroad in the Ancient Capital++ 

DISCLAIMERS:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

Day Two.  Memories in Kyoto Flashback 8 years ago, in Kyoto 

_Under the cherry blossoms, a small girl in a red kimono was playing with a temari, while singing (temari = traditional Japanese-style ball).  The temari had escaped from her hand, "ah, the temari escaped again."  She had practiced hard to finish singing the song before the temari escaped again.  She picked up the temari, and started to sing again.  _

_The little boy had been staring at the girl for a while; he had been watching her through the broken window frame in the temple, a sudden gust of wind had blown the flower petals everywhere, and the little girl disappeared.  He ran out the temple and tried to find the girl, but no hint of her under the cherry blossoms._

_The little boy noticed something shining on the ground.  It was a crystal gem.  He took the crystal gem and put it in his pocket. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji!  Heiji!"  Kazuha had been calling him for a while, "we get lost again."  Heiji had stopped his motorcycle in front of a coffee shop, and he was absorbed in his memories, he remembered someone he met here eight years ago.  "Heiji!  Are you listening?  I've told you to find a hotel before you go to Sannoh Temple.  It gonna be late now.  If we still can't find," Heiji was pinching her face to stop her complaint.

"You're too noisy!  If we can't find the way, then it'll be your fault!"

"URGH!  My fault?  You're the one driving!"  Kazuha had noticed that Heiji was hiding something from her.  "Heiji, what is it?  Are you hiding something from me?"

"Huh?"  Heiji was startled at her question, "It's just a crystal gem I got it from a girl when I was small."

"A girl?  What?"  Kazuha felt that something not good was going to happen.

"I met her in Kyoto a long time ago," replied Heiji, "she's the first girl I fall for.  I'm just wondering if I could see her again."  A sign of sorrow had escaped from Kazuha's face.  "Let's go to the temple through Gojo Bridge," said Heiji. 

Kazuha had removed her hands from Heiji's waist; she grabbed Heiji's clothes from his back instead.  However, Heiji did not detect the sudden change of Kazuha's attitude to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_At the Sannoh Temple_

          "This is the portrait that encoded where the Buddhist statue is.  You invited us here to find the statue," said Kogoro.  Conan, Ran, Sonoko had come along with Kogoro to Kyoto to find the Buddhist Statue that had gone missing eight years ago.

'This is a picture about Yoshitsune and Benkei. It seems the missing of the Buddhist statue is related to the previous murder," thought Conan. 

Ran observed that Conan was thinking so seriously, "Conan-kun, do you have any ideas?"

"Ran-neechan, this picture is the same as the book we previously seen from Megure-keibu."

"That's Yoshitsune and Benkei!  Maybe the missing of the statue is related to the Kei Organisation."  

"Maybe we could find more clues by going around Kyoto," suggested Sonoko.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Near the Gojo Bridge 

          "What is it, Conan-kun?"  asked Ran.  Conan had a feeling that someone was spying over them since their departure from the temple.  "Nothing, Ran-neechan."

"Just ignore him, Ran-chan, you know that this kid always get himself into trouble,"  Sonoko told Ran.  All of a sudden, a man attacked them with a bamboo sword.  Ran was quick enough to defend using her karate, but the man managed to escape to the direction of Gojo Bridge.  Conan chased after him immediately.  "Conan-kun!  Chotto!"  said Ran.

Conan ran to the Gojo Bridge, and then he bumped into someone, "Hattori!"

"Ku…Conan!  What're you doing here?"  asked Heiji.

"For the missing Buddhist Statue, and also the murder case involving the Kei Organisation!"  Heiji and Conan both exclaimed.

"Ran-chan!"  "Kazuha-chan!"  the girls were already welcoming each other.

"Let's go back to the Inn first.  It's gonna be late now."  Kogoro was already getting into his car.

"Kazuha, aren't you riding the motorcycle with me?"  asked Heiji as Kazuha was boarding Kogoro's car with Ran.

"It's more comfortable sitting in a car.  Moreover, you like to talk with Conan-kun."  Kazuha was not looking at Heiji's face, she did not want to ride at Heiji's back after she found out that he had a first love.  The worst thing was that his first love was not herself!  

"Kazuha-chan, are you okay?  You seem not genki as usual,"  asked Ran.

"I'm okay," said Kazuha, as she was looking at Heiji miserably through the car window.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

_At the Sakura no Yakata (yakata = inn)_

"Kirei!  Look at the cherry blossoms outside! Ran!"  said Sonoko. The Sakura  no Yakata was a traditional Japanese-style inn with lots of cherry blossoms around.

"Otoosan, how do you know such a lovely place?"  asked Ran.

"I've visited here a long time ago, it's most famous for the hot spring here," answered Kogoro, "it's a unisex hot spring."  Heiji, Kazuha, Conan and Ran blushed immediately, "what?"  they exclaimed.

"The hot spring was separated into two genders few years before,"  said a middle-aged woman.  "Welcome!  You must be that famous sleeping detective, Mouri Kogoro.  The rooms you had reserved are ready.  I'm Kurata, the hostess of this inn.  Let me show you the rooms."

"The girls would stay at this room,"  Kurata pointed to the other room next-door, "the guys would stay the room next door.  Please enjoy your stay here.  Dinner would be ready soon."

There was some noise coming from the opposite room, "Conan-kun, we've been waiting for you!"  It was Ayumi and the detective boys; of course Dr. Agasa and Haibara Ai were there also.

"How dare you come to Kyoto alone without telling us?"  Genta started to complain, "you want to solve all the mysteries alone again!!"  The detective boys were surrounding them.

"Hagasa, why did you bring them here?"  Conan asked Dr. Agasa.

"They keep on asking where you've been, they're too excited about coming here," said Ai.

"They're so funny, Conan-kun!"  Said Heiji, grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow!  It's delicious!"  said Genta.  Conan and the others were enjoying the dinner, "Genta, don't eat too much, or else you'll have a stomach ache."  

"Is the food okay?"  asked Kurata, "we've provided some entertainment for everyone."  The two women in kimono accompanying her started performing some traditional Japanese dance and songs.  

The younger performer was Suzu, and she started singing.  Heiji immediately recognized the song, it was the temari song.  'maybe she is…'  Heiji thought that Suzu would be the little girl that he met before.  He was staring Suzu; not noticing Kazuha was also singing the song.  In the meanwhile, Kogoro got himself drunk as usual.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Let's go to the hot spring now,"  suggested Sonoko.  They had finished their dinner already, the girls were in their room.  "Okay, let me ask the detective boys if they would like to go also," said Ran.  So Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko packed their things ready and go to find the detective boys.

Heiji and Conan were at their room also, discussing about any possible solution for the missing statue.  Of course, the detective boys were there also, ready to offer help.  "Conan-kun, Hattori-kun, you two are here also,"  said Ran.

"How can we concentrate on the case with your father snoring loudly in the room?"  Complained Heiji.

"We're going to the hot spring now, do you wanted to come?"  Kazuha asked the detective boys, and Heiji also.  

"Yes!"  Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko answered at the same time, "let's go together."  Heiji seemed not too interest in going to the hot spring.  

"Chotto, Ran-neechan, are you taking them all to the female hot spring?"  asked Conan.

"Since Hagasa is not going, of course we'll all go the female hot spring."

"Heiji-niichan would go also, he can take the boys there," Heiji immediately had his arm around Conan's neck, "who told you that I would go?"  

"That's for your own good."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_At the Hot spring_

          Sonoko was playing with Ayumi and Ai while Ran and Kazuha were enjoying themselves at the hot spring.

"Kazuha-chan, look at the cherry blossoms around.  It's beautiful,"  said Ran.  The petals were falling off from the cherry blossoms like raining, but Kazuha was not glad about this. She had her head half soaked in the warm water, sighing.

"What's the matter, Kazuha-chan?  You're sighing since you the dinner?" 

"Eh?"

"It's about Hattori-kun, right?"  Kazuha blushed immediately upon hearing Heiji's name.  

"What?  Hattori-kun has a first love.  Shouldn't his first love be you?"  Ran was surprised to hear that Heiji had a first love.

"I suspect that his first love is Suzu, I notice that he's staring at her."

"But it's eight years ago, maybe Hattori-kun just want to give her back the crystal gem.  Don't worry too much, Kazuha-chan.  Or maybe you should talk to him.  Whether he still likes that girl or not," said Ran, "you should have faith on the bond between you and Hattori-kun."

"Arigatoo, Ran-chan."

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Phew!  I want to stay with the girls, it's so much fun there,"  said Genta, looking at Heiji and Conan, "it's so boring here."

The nerves on Heiji's head popped up, "that little pervert!  Every one knows that it's more fun there,"  his hand knocked Conan's head, "you just don't want him to see your girlfriend in the hot spring." 

"AAHHHH!"  it was Kazuha screaming.  "Kazuha!  Are you okay?"  Heiji shouted to the other side of the hot spring immediately.  Before finishing his words, he could immediately here Sonoko's voice, "yours are at least c-cup!  I know that you've a nice body," Sonoko was holding Kazuha from behind, both of her hands on Kazuha's breasts.  "Both you and Ran are good at martial arts, maybe I should ask Makoto to teach me karate."  The boys in the other side could hear all their silly girlish talk.

"Heiji-niichan, your nose is bleeding!"  said Mitsuhiko.

"Are you thinking anything hentai, Heiji-niichan?"  asked Genta, "you're a lucky guy to have such a girlfriend."

"AHO!  It's just too hot here," said Heiji, "and Kazuha isn't my girlfriend!"

"Genta doesn't say that she's Kazuha-neechan,"  said Conan, with his eyes half-closed.  "Ouch!"  Heiji's fist was on Conan's head.  

"Ayumi-chan, are you ready?"  asked Genta.

"Yes," answered Ayumi, "I've asked Haibara-san about their body already.  Her comment for Sonoko-neechan is below average.  Ran-neechan and Kazuha-neechan are both big…"  Ran and Kazuha were quick enough to cover her mouth, stopping her to reveal their biggest secret.  Both Heiji and Conan were a little bit disappointed for not hearing the last word.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_In the boys' room_

Kogoro had woken up and gone to the hot spring with Dr. Agasa, Heiji was lying on the floor in the room, thinking about the case alone.  Someone knocked the door, "Kudo!  Just come in,"  Heiji expected Conan to come and discuss with him.  The person entered the room did not answer Heiji, and Heiji saw a pair of bare feet in front of him, "Kazuha!  What're you doing here?"  He was too surprised to see Kazuha, and his face flushed slightly upon meeting Kazuha after what he had overheard in the hot spring.  She was wearing a white yukata patterned with sakura, her hair was loosened and it looked a bit wet also.   

"Why do you mention Kudo?  Is he somewhere around?  If he's here, you should tell him to see Ran-chan."

"I didn't say Kudo, it's Conan that I've said.  Aren't you staying with Ran-neechan in your room?"  

"Heiji, can I have a talk with you?" 

"Eh?"    

_To be continued…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

This chapter is a bit longer…but anyway **please r & r**.  I'll focus the fic on the first love of Heiji, so this'll be another Heiji/Kazuha fic.  But I promise Shinichi would appear!  _Next Chapter --- what did Kazuha want to talk with Heiji?  Kazuha in danger!?_


	3. Day Three Time After Time hana mau mac...

++Crossroad in the Ancient Capital++ 

DISCLAIMERS:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

**Day Three.  Time After Time ~ hana mau machi de ~**

"Heiji, can I have a talk with you?"

"Eh?"  Kazuha did not wait for his answer, and sat next to him.  Heiji immediately had himself straightened up and asked, "em…what do you want to talk?  Aren't we talking too much already every day?"  Heiji tried to tease Kazuha and he expected her to get angry, but she just remained silence.

"Heiji, are you looking for that girl?"  asked Kazuha.

"Girl?  What girl?"

"Aho!  The girl that you've met before!  You said that she's the first girl that you fall for!"  

"Oh, I see," said Heiji, he immediately knew the reason behind her sudden change in attitude to him.  "Do you want to help me looking for the girl?"

"Aho!  Who wants to look her for you!  I'm just wondering what you would do if you could find her finally."

"I just want to return the crystal gem to her, that's it.  There's nothing between us," said Heiji; "moreover, I had found the most precious jewel in my life already."  He whispered the last sentence that Kazuha could not even hear it.

"Huh?  Are you saying anything?"  

Heiji immediately shook his head, "so this's what you want to talk to me?"

Kazuha's face blushed immediately, "of course not.  I'm here to ask you whether you had solved the puzzle for this case?  Maybe I could help you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

          Although Kazuha had offered help to Heiji, she was too tired for today's trip.  She fell asleep not long afterward; her head was leaning against Heiji's shoulder.  

"Aho!"  Heiji whispered slightly, he tried to put her in the bed without waking her up.  After he had put her down in the bed, he found out that his sleeves was underneath Kazuha's body.  Heiji tried to pull his sleeves out, but then he fell on top of Kazuha instead.  

"Heiji-niichan!"  The door suddenly opened, and Conan, Ran, and Sonoko entered the room.  They saw the most suspicious scene; Heiji and Kazuha were a bit too close together.  They were all blushing, "Hattori-kun, what're you doing here?"  Ran asked immediately.  

Kazuha had woken already with all the noises around, and found out that Heiji was on top of her.  "Heiji!"  She pushed Heiji onto the floor at once, and her face was flushing deeply.  

"I…I'd just tried to put Kazuha on the bed," explained Heiji.

"To put her on the bed!"  Both Conan and Sonoko looked at Heiji with half-mooned eyes.  Heiji immediately noticed that he had said something wrong, "it's nothing that you're thinking!  Kazuha fell asleep, so I just want her to sleep on the bed, but my sleeves was underneath her!"  Heiji tried hard to clear all the confusion; he did not want them to think him as a pervert.

"In my opinion, your explanation is not enough to clear all the confusion," Sonoko just enjoyed teasing the helpless Heiji, "so why are you on top of Kazuha?"  

"It's just an accident!"  Heiji said loudly. 

"Kazuha-chan, let's go back to our room," said Ran.  Sonoko nodded her head at once, "let's leave immediately, or else you would be in danger."  They then left Conan and Heiji alone in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          The next day, they were divided into two groups to search for hints around Kyoto.  Heiji and Kazuha were in the same group, while Conan, Ran and Sonoko in the other group.  There was some weird moment between Heiji and Kazuha after what had happened last night.

After the whole day of investigation, both Heiji and Kazuha were quite exhausted, "let's go to find Ran-chan and the others if they have found anything," suggested Kazuha.

"Okay, maybe Ku…Conan could find anything interesting."  They then both rode on the motorcycle to meet Conan.  Suddenly, someone in an old man mask was chasing after them with a motorcycle.  An arrow was shot at them.

"Wow, Heiji!  Be careful!"  Kazuha was screaming loudly.  The man had gone past them, "Kazuha, hold me tight!" Heiji immediately followed the man on his motorcycle, "he must be the one behind all those murders!"

 The suspect's motorcycle was left on the road, "Kazuha, stay here!"  Heiji then went to search for the masked man alone.  "Heiji!  Wait!"  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heiji finally found the masked man, but he handed him a wooden sword, "wanna to play some kendo?"  Within a second, Heiji was already fighting with the masked man.  The crystal gem had fallen out from Heiji's pocket, and Heiji noticed that the masked man wanted it.    

          The masked man had really good kendo skill; Heiji was almost losing, "you're the one behind all the murders, right?" Heiji wanted to get some more evidence to prove that he was right.  But the masked man attacked him more fiercely instead; he hit hard on Heiji's forehead and blood was bleeding.  

He was about to kill Heiji, and then he heard someone calling from distance.   "Officer!  I've heard someone fighting there, come on!"  It was Kazuha, and she was worried about Heiji.  She found out that Heiji was wounded, and his forehead was bleeding, "Heiji, are you okay?"  However, Heiji fainted already.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Aw….where am I?"  Heiji opened his eyes and saw Kazuha's worried face before him.  "Heiji, you're at the hospital!"  

"Hei-chan!  It's dangerous to fight with the suspects!  How can I face your parents if anything worst had ever happened to you," said Otaki.

"Don't worry!  I'll be fine," said Heiji, "but it's too bad that I let him escaped.  If we can find any of his belongings, we could know who's the head of the organization!"  

Kazuha remembered something before when she had come for Heiji, "Ran-chan, please help me to look after Heiji!"

"Huh?  Wait!"  Kazuha had left already before Ran could ask her anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "This is it," Kazuha said to herself.  She had found a broken piece of mask from the suspect.  However, she did not notice a dark shadow was coming close to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_To be continued……_

I'm reposting the story as I've finished watching movie 7 already, I've changed something also.  It's been a while since last update, hope you like it!  **Please Read and Review!**  The next chapter would be the last one, Heiji finally found her first love?!  What'd happened to Kazuha?? Shinichi would also appear and can Ran meet him??  


	4. Day Four At Last, We’re Together…

**Day Four.  At Last, We're Together…**

          "Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan has just left," said Ran, as she was entering the patient's room, but she found no one was there.  

          "Hattori, are you sure you don't need to stay at the hospital," asked Conan.  Heiji and Conan had left the hospital and went to search for the Buddhist Statue.  

"Aho!  These minor injuries are nothing to me; they will be healed in no time.  Our first priority is to find the Buddhist Statue and the masked man," said Heiji.  Heiji's cell phone rang suddenly, it was Kazuha's number, "Kazuha, what's it?"

"Hattori Heiji, if you want to save your girlfriend, come to the temple alone with the crystal gem!"  said a man in low voice.

"Heiji! Don't come!  It's dangerous!"  Heiji could hear Kazuha's voice from the other end of the phone.  "Kazuha!"

"Hattori!  What'd happened to Kazuha-neechan?"

"I need to save her!  I need to go to the temple, he wants the crystal gem," said Heiji, he felt his head aching again, and then he fell onto the ground.

"Hattori!  Hattori!"  Conan then made a phone call, "Hagasa, I need help from you and Haibara."

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "You've finally come to save your girlfriend, Hattori Heiji!"  The man in mask was holding Kazuha in one hand, and a sword in other hand.  A young man with a baseball cap had entered the temple alone, "you're hopeless, and you can't escape!  Hojo-san!"  The masked man immediately took off his mask, "wow, great detective skill, High School Detective!"    

"Heiji!"  Hojo then pushed Kazuha towards Heiji, and he then threw a wooden sword to them. Once Kazuha had walked to Heiji, there were several swordsmen surrounded them.  "Give me the crystal gem!"  Hojo attacked Heiji.  Although he tried to defence with the wooden sword, he was still struck and his cap fell to the ground.

"He isn't Heiji!"  Kazuha noticed he was not Heiji immediately, and Hojo was shocked in surprise, "who are you?"

"Kudo Shinichi, a detective."  Shinichi was trying to let Kazuha escaped at least, but it was not as easy as thought.  Shinichi found that a swordsman was about to attack them, they could not escape…

"You maybe a good detective, but you're not a go swordsman," said the swordsman.  "Hattori!" 

"Heiji!  You're so late!"

"Kudo, how dare you've stolen my clothes?  Moreover, what's it on your face?  I'm not that dark!"  Heiji said to Shinichi, "Leave now before you turn back to Conan.  Leave this to me, and come back later."

"Okay!"

"Kazuha, don't tell anyone that you've seen Kudo," said Heiji.

"Why?  Not even to Ran-chan?"

"Better not to tell her if she can't see him!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Where'd Conan-kun and Heiji-kun have gone?"  said Ran, "there're people saying that they're heading to the temple, it's so noisy up there.  Could they be…"  Suddenly someone pulled Ran to hide beside a tree, "keep quiet!"  After the people from the temple had gone far enough, Ran could not believe to see him under the pale moonlight.  Shinichi was there smiling at Ran, "Ran, at last, we're together."  

"Shinichi, what'd happened to you.  you're sweating," said Ran, and she immediately took her handkerchief out to wipe Shinichi's face, "why're you here?"  

"Sorry, Ran," said Shinichi, then he had his watch aimed at Ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          Heiji and Kazuha had come to a room, "Heiji, what should we do?  They're coming here."  Kazuha looked around the room, "the smell…oh, I was here before.  They've put a precious sword here."

"Okay, let's find the sword," said Heiji, but then he found out that there were lots of drawers, "Kazuha, do you know which drawer the sword is?  Wait, the drawers are in put in the order as difference places in Kyoto, just like that picture!"

Heiji was thinking hard about the temari song, and then he heard Kazuha was singing already, just like the song he had heard eight years before.  "It's this drawer!"  

All the swordsmen had finally broken the door, and Heiji was just on time to use the sword to defend against them, "Kazuha, run!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Ran! Ran!  Wake up!"  Kogoro, Dr Agasa and the police in Kyoto were all looking at Ran with concern.  Ran looked around, "otoosan, why're you here?  Where's Shinichi?"  
  


"Shinichi?  Are you still dreaming?"  Kogoro looked at her daughter, "what'd happened?"  "Um…I just come to find Conan-kun."

"There's fire at the temple, let's go and check what'd happened," said the police.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          At last, Heiji, Kazuha and Conan were all saved.  Kogoro and the police had come and arrested all the people.  They were all back at _Sakura no Yakata_ and prepared for the festival at the temple.  They were all changed into kimono.  Ran looked a bit sad as she was still thinking about the meeting with Shinichi under the moonlight.  Conan shook his can of cola vigorously, and when he opened it, it ran all over him.

"Conan-kun!"  Ran immediately took her handkerchief out, and she noticed the dirt on it.  It must be Shinichi…she did see her then.

"Oh, forget to tell you, I've called Kudo to come to help me," said Heiji.     

          In the meanwhile, Kazuha was playing with the detective boys, and she was singing the temari song again.  "Hey, Kazuha, when did you learn to sing this song?"

"Don't you remember we've been to Kyoto before?  I learned it from a relative, I dressed in kimono, and she also put some make up on me.  You didn't wait for me and go to the Sannoh Temple yourself.  I've gone there later, but I can't find you.  So I just played with the temari for a while and left.  It's such a beautiful place with the sakura around.  Hope that we could see it together."

Heiji went back to his memories, and the little girl was exactly Kazuha, "at last, we're together."

"What're you saying?  You've finally found your first love?  Is it that girl?"

"I won't tell you!"  "Please tell me."

"Nope.  Not after 1500 years!"

"Heiji!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Finished _

Finally finished this fanfic…it's not exactly the same from movie 7, so I hope you all would like it!  **Please read and review.**  I would start another dc story later…maybe it's Shinichi X Ran…not decided yet.


End file.
